deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 May 2015
01:52 Len your dank memes are too strong for us plebiens 01:52 like your dad 01:52 If it's like this I should probably OPTIC BLAST outta here. 01:52 There. 01:52 If my dad were gay I would not exist retard 01:52 Problem solved. 01:52 hahah 01:52 hahah 01:53 anyways this chat is filled with autistic retard gays so I'm leaving bye get some lives and a gf you fucking losers 01:53 Just want to let everyone know that I am a pedo and currently working on getting your addresses. I currently have Windini, Apology, King, and Stacey 01:53 anyways this chat is filled with autistic retard gays so I'm leaving bye get some lives and a gf you fucking losers 01:54 Rocket is the worst Character from the Gardians of the Galaxy he sucks and smells like a fart. He is a horrible fighter and a foul mouth. I wish I could just blow his head off with a RPG and stick a stick up his ass. He needs to die 01:54 ers 01:54 That is shame be careful about what you say here 01:54 ... 01:54 I have WarpStar's address 01:54 Shit. 01:54 Strange, not a thread on /b/ about a raid 01:54 Get out of here will you can warp 01:54 Shiiiiiiiit 01:54 I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY NERF 01:54 GUN 01:54 are all the trolls gone? 01:55 Nope 01:55 yep 01:55 Clearly not 01:55 Nope apparently 01:55 See yall later 01:55 -punches rocket in the face- 01:56 ;( 01:56 There is no brake, on the ban train! 01:56 see yah later 01:56 You gotta eat the booty like grocery 01:56 ...I-I am just going to leave. 01:56 That draws the line for me. 01:57 The heck do you people want?? 01:57 I want your phone number 01:57 Your parents names 01:57 omg! 01:57 and your cities 01:57 Don't question their motive. They don't have any. They are hungry 01:57 you cant have our private info!! 01:57 I must 01:57 mine is 907-888-8888 01:58 I have to report it to my biss 01:58 *boss 01:58 His username 01:58 JRO123 01:58 Aravy run 01:58 No, he the one who must takes evidence of the sarnage 01:58 Uhh 01:58 um pm me if you want to talk 01:58 it seems like the trolls are not leaving 01:58 Yep 01:59 a llama?? 01:59 I guess its another troll 01:59 I will avoid him though it will only make him want to do more if I say stuff to him 02:00 I am not a troll.. 02:00 Ok?? 02:01 You troll 02:02 ... 02:02 Demote Windini 02:02 Aaannnnd troll 02:02 It for the wikis own good 02:02 Oh thank god 02:02 Super you troll 02:02 Trolling bar 02:02 *bad 02:02 *booting* 02:03 i hate trolls like you 02:03 go rape urself 02:03 :( 02:03 Its the wiki bot 02:03 *MISSON: Eliminate Troll Users: Requested by: User:Windindi 02:03 The terminator 02:03 has come 02:03 to reap the sinner 02:04 thank god! 02:04 thank goodness 02:05 phew! 02:05 She was being mean :( 02:05 Head shot 02:06 60 no scope 02:06 360 no scope!!!!!! 02:07 *Windindi has requested all trolls to run for your lives* 02:07 i am not a troll 02:07 me neither 02:07 *User: Windindi has requested a 120 second warning* 02:07 k 02:08 He knows you're not a rroll 02:08 come on bro 02:08 Troll 02:08 *User: Windindi Announces 60 seconds* 02:09 59, 58... 02:09 *User:Windindi] has canceled countdown* 02:10 :p 02:10 *SHUTTING DOWN (Requested by Windindi* 02:10 hahaha 02:10 Windindi: Damn is this fun 02:10 Yep 02:10 iky 02:10 ikr 02:11 aqualad 02:11 Windindi: Sorry to bust out big guns, but it had to be done. 02:11 k 02:11 Das fine 02:11 Trolls para 02:11 02:11 More robots, I see. 02:12 There's trolls? 02:12 Windindi: Hello User: ParaGomba348 02:12 i know there everywhere 02:12 hi... 02:12 :( 02:12 they stopped talking 02:12 hey 02:12 Racoon isnt a troll 02:12 Hi Para! 02:12 Para, Rocket's not a troll. 02:12 Ok this is a good icon :) 02:12 what about apologyy 02:12 Windindi: Hello User: King Dedede8888 02:12 Im not a troll trust me 02:13 We had lots of sockpuppeting today, Para. 02:13 Ah, I see. 02:13 Yeahhhh 02:13 I go here alot so no need to worry lol 02:13 Sorry I am just a little emotional now. 02:13 whats a matter 02:14 I guess i'll go too 02:14 Bai! 02:14 see yah 02:14 It seems like my girlfriend is in the hospital again. 02:14 Bye Warp! 02:14 gtg be here in a sec 02:15 I should go too 02:15 Got school tomorrow and gotta get in the bed, bye 02:15 Bye Apologyy! 02:15 Oh... 02:15 Btw... Is it over? 02:15 Windindi: Yes 02:16 I mean, we didn't only have a sockpuppeting troll, the original trolls were here too. 02:16 ... 2015 05 06